Never and Smiles
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Annabeth isn't a slouch in vocabulary. She is, after all, the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. But even so, if you ask her about her favorite word, she won't miss a beat and mutter just one word dreamily: Never. Reason? Well, there are a few. Read on to find out! PERCABETH guaranteed! Multiple-shots story rated T for swearing and slightly adult themes. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Canon(ish)

**Hello, people!**

 **This is series of Percabeth drabbles/one-shots, all in chronological order!**

 **Percy: Well, Jason loses again.**

 **Jason: Mel, if you don't post a _Jasper_ story soon, I'm gonna ask Leo to hack your account and post one myself!**

 **Percy: You know she won't!**

 **Me: I've started one already, Jason. It'll be out soon, I guess. Besides, you _are_ in this one too.**

 **Jason: Hah! Take that, Jackson!**

 **Percy: Very funny, Gra-**

 **Annabeth: Shut up, you two.**

 **Percy &Jason: . . . **

**Me: Good. I'll do the disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the series! Rights go to Uncle Rick!**

 **Piper: Whose Uncle Rick, I wonder?**

 **Me: Leave it! On with the story! First chapter: _Never and Smiles: Canon(ish)._ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never and Smiles: Canon(ish)**

"You didn't believe I was dead?" Annabeth asked, her eyes shining with perplexity.

"Never." Percy replied with certainty that didn't match his usual dorky personality.

And that's when she understood that she might have a crush on him . . . just an _itsy-bitsy_ one! Like, who in their right mind would actually _love_ that Seaweed Brain, right?

And even then Annabeth knew, somewhere, she was wrong.

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Percy, let me go. You can't pull me up." Annabeth struggled against his hold, hoping he would release his grip. Then at least one of them would be alive.

"Never." He gripped her grimed hand tighter, his calloused fingers entwining with hers.

Annabeth could see his other hand wobble from the weight of the two of them, all his focus on keeping them from falling. She had never seen him that dedicated to something before.

She understood what was gonna happen.

'Never' became much more endearing.

And as he made Nico di Angelo promise to lead the Argo II to the other side of the Doors of Death in Epirus, Annabeth couldn't help but smile just a bit.

* * *

 **Me: Done! I know it's already canon, but did you guys like it?**

 **Percy &Annabeth&Jason&Piper: We liked it!**

 **Me: . . . O-kay?**

 **Nico: Why am I here?**

 **Me: Cause you're in the oneshot, doofus.**

 **Nico: I'M THE GHOST KING! DO NOT CALL ME _DOOFUS,_ YOU IGNORANT MORT-**

 **Will: *pecks Nico on the cheek***

 **Nico: . . .**

 **Me: Alright-y! It's getting a little too sappy in here! Well, dear readers: FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW!**


	2. Nightmares and Comfort

**Well, two chapters in a day! Its a record for me!**

 **Percy: Hallelujah!**

 **Jason: Am I in this one?**

 **Me: Are you? Yeah, of course you are. Do the disclaimer, Annie.**

 **Annabeth: Do _not_ call me Annie. Read-Them-On doesn't own the PJO or HoO or the characters.**

 **Me: That's right, isn't it? Here's the next chapter: _Never and Smiles:_ _Nightmares and Comfort._ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never and Smiles: Nightmares and Comfort**

That night was absolutely horrible; the one they had spent in the Argo II right after escaping Tartarus.

Both of them had had nightmares: gruesome ones, in fact.

But Annabeth's had been the most traumatic for her as well as for her Seaweed Brain.

She had big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks by the time she managed to wake up from the dream, her hair out of the ponytail, frenzied more than usual, as she clutched the grey bed-sheets in desperate fists, consoling her mind that they were safe; more importantly, they were together.

She closed her eyes to calm herself down but it had an adverse effect: the images of her being blind and separated from Percy, then him nearly dying from Phineas' curse filled her mind.

Annabeth gasped and opened her eyes.

Without meaning to, she started to sob violently again, screams escaping from her chapped lips, not caring if everyone woke up. Her body began to thrash uncontrollably as the images from Hell yet again dominated her mind. Sweat beads trickled down her forehead but she couldn't wipe them; her hands were too busy tearing the sheets in pain.

She could hear footsteps echoing down the hall but she couldn't see the door.

No. No. _No._ She was blind again.

"Percy!" she howled.

The footsteps were suddenly replaced by bangs on her door. But the shouts of 'Open the door!' weren't enough to bring her out of her trance.

Then someone knocked down the door with blow and her eyes snapped open to see Jason, Piper and Hazel tumble inside one after the other.

Her squirming didn't cease.

A part of her brain registered that Leo and Frank weren't there. She figured that they were on guarding duty for tonight, now that their chaperone satyr was on another crucial mission.

All of the ones present, though, had distressing looks on their faces; Annabeth knew they all were hurting for them.

Piper gathered her into her arms as Hazel set out a glass of water but she couldn't stop screaming.

"I-I'll bring Percy."

Maybe Jason had said that, as he started to get out of the room. She wanted to stop him, to say that she didn't want to trouble her Seaweed Brain more, but she knew that she needed him as strongly as he did probably at this moment.

This brought back even more tears to her eyes and she tried to fight her way out of the brunette's hold but her frail and tired body didn't seem to obey her command.

There was a shout of "Annabeth!" from down the hall and in the blink of an eye, there was Percy Jackson, standing near her bed, his eyes bloodshot. Without meaning to (well, she meant it, to be honest) she jumped towards the boy and threw her arms around him in an anguished grasp and he clutched her back.

It hadn't come to her notice that they were alone; Piper, Jason and Hazel had already left her room to give them some privacy, she guessed.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he nuzzled her back affectionately, kissing her temple. He gently placed them both on the bed and started untangling her curls in a soothing motion. His other hand traveled from her back to her waist as he swayed along with her, calmingly whispering " _It's okay"_ and " _I'm here, Wise Girl"_ in her ear. Annabeth was astonished that he had already stopped crying but she was too content in his embrace to question that.

Suddenly it hit her: he was only keeping it together for her sake.

And more than anything, it angered her.

" _Why are you doing this?_ " It slipped out before she could hold herself.

He pulled back and she immediately regretted her words, missing the warm contact of his body.

"Doing what, Wise Girl?"

She felt like a monster, but she had already stepped into the field.

"Why are you keeping yourself bottled up, Percy?" she asked, placing her palm on his cheek, "Why aren't you being honest with me?"

Something in his eyes flickered and he sighed.

"It's nothing."

"What is it? Open up, now."

"It . . . _It hurts._ "

Annabeth scoffed, rather half-heartedly, "And this will make it all better?"

" _THIS HURTS, ALRIGHT?!_ " he suddenly seethed, pain evident in his voice, jerking back so violently that the bed shook, " _ALL OF THIS!_ "

"P-Per . . ." Annabeth stammered, her voice coming out as strangled weeps.

"But you know what hurts the _most_ , Annabeth?" his voice was a mere whisper, "Seeing _you_ in pain like this; seeing you cry your eyes out cause . . . because of _me!_ This is what hurts me, knowing that you are suffering more than me because of those freaking curses; that . . . that I couldn't save you! It hurts me so _freaking_ much! I . . . And the evilest thing is that I can do nothing to make it better. Not for me, but for _you._ And you know . . . I-I just need you to be there for me, Wise Girl. And I know I gotta be there for you. My fatal flaw is loyalty, Annabeth; and for a good reason. You are my life, Wise Girl. If _anything_ were to happen to you, I'd happily accept your fate and die inst-"

" _No_ . . ."

Without wasting a second, she kissed him. It was short, at least for them, but it melted down his anger and conveyed her feelings clearly; actions do speak louder than words.

"Do _not_ say anything like that ever again or I'll knock you into next year, Jackson. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy looked dazed for a second. He nodded.

"Please don't leave me, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled, her words raspy.

Percy shook his head, took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, kissing her puffy eyes one by one.

"Never."

He pulled her in a tight hug and she complied wholeheartedly, smelling his scent of the ocean.

And even though burning tears trailed down her cheeks, after what felt like an eternity, she smiled.

* * *

 **Me: Won't take too much time of yours! Dear readers, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! And stay tuned up for more!  
**


	3. Single

**Hello again, fellow readers and writers!**

 **Percy: Is Jason in this one again?**

 **Me: No, he's physically not, Percy.**

 **Percy: _Yes!_**

 **Annabeth: Don't mind him, Mel. He's got seaweed filled in his brain.**

 **Percy: _Hey!_**

 **Me: Haha, well, lets get it on to the third chapter, shall we? But first, I'd like to thank BibiaValeS2, DDaughterofAthena, Stickie Boi and viciadaemlivros1812 for adding the story to their profiles as their favorites and the followers who are patiently waiting for more! Also, I'd like to thank Stickie Boi for sharing her views regarding the story!  
**

 **Leo: Disclaimer: Read-Them-On neither owns the PJO, HoO or the MCGA series nor the characters!**

 **Me: Leo! I didn't ask y- *sigh* Well, on with the third chapter!**

* * *

 **Never and Smiles: Single**

The first single thought to cross her mind in the dark, black void was: _Seaweed Brain?_

The next was: _Where am I?_

Her mind went into immediate overdrive, assessing the situation and trying to think of a way out of it when she came to her senses and tried to just blink open her eyes, remembering the advice that Frank Zhang had given her once: _Keep it simple_. Scientifically thinking, she didn't hope the tactic to work, but hey, they dealt with Greek mythology on a daily basis, so why not?

When it worked, though, she was more concerned than happy.

She was in a room with shining white walls. As far as she could figure out, it was a hospital. Her assumption was confirmed when she saw the cardiac monitor beeping steadily. She was covered from her waist down in a white sheet and her head was bandaged. A few thin tubes (IVs, she guessed) were connected to her left hand via needles, apparently transporting things directly in her bloodstream. There wasn't anything on her right hand but it wasn't completely free.

Her heart skipped a beat (really; the monitor showed it) as she saw her Seaweed Brain, his shoulders hunched over and his head placed over his calloused hands holing hers.

She smiled; it looked like he had waited for her to gain consciousness but had gotten tired and slept like that.

This thought led her to another pressing question: _Why was she here?_

She sighed, feeling that she wouldn't get any answer until he woke up.

Looking at his slumbering (although in an uncomfortable position) figure, she decided against waking him up. He looked too peaceful for that.

Still laying on her back and as gently as she could manage with the dull throbbing in her head, she removed her hand from his loose grasp and placed it over his mop of unruly dark hair, running her fingers through the locks. She didn't remember what had happened, but he did look pretty tired and she definitely didn't wanna wake him up.

She closed her eyes for a moment and considered calling for the doctor or a nurse, but before she could do so, Percy jolted up from besides her in a sitting position, looking groggy yet shaken.

He looked side to side frantically, as if searching for a monster, and his eyes fell on Annabeth.

"Wise Girl!" he nearly yelled, eliciting another smile from her, "Oh! Do you need water? I-I'll go call the doctor and get you something to eat! Wait, what am I saying . . . But tell me, you wanna have some water? Or something to eat? Or I can just call Mr. Chase in if you like! Or Magnus! He's been muttering the F-word again and again since yesterday. Sorry, I forgot what they told me to do if you woke up while I was with you. I think I need to call the doctor first. Yeah! _That_ was it! But . . . Hey, you remember me, right?"

She had never seen him _rant_ before and, well, needless to say, it was _amusing_ _as Hades._

She smiled up at him with reassurance and he grinned back, his sea green eyes shining yet bloodshot as if . . . as if he was crying.

She frowned instantly and began to say, "Why were you crying, baby?" when she realized that nothing was coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly panic took over her and she grabbed her throat with her hand, feeling for any injuries. There was one bandage just where her larynx should have been but nothing seemed to be _destroyed,_ so she couldn't exactly figure out why the Hades wasn't she speaking.

"You're fine, Wise Girl," his voice was surprisingly calm for someone who had been ranting a few minutes ago, and for once he was choosing his words carefully, "It's a temporary internal vocal-cord injury. The doctors were able to fix it but it's kinda bruised a bit and will take a few weeks to heal properly. As for your bones, the left leg one is fractured but it's gonna be fine in a few weeks as well. You are pretty badly scratched, though, love. But I'm here for you, okay?"

His words were comforting, but it still didn't clear as of _what_ exactly had happened.

She reached out for him to pick her up in a sitting position, which he understood in moment and arranged pillows so that she could stay propped up.

She then tried motioning to him her queries, but when he didn't get it, she pointed to a notepad and a pen on the table besides the bed. _That_ he understood, thankfully, and handed her the items.

Opening the notepad, (after some difficulty) she wrote on the first page: _Explain why we are here. And WHY were you crying, Percy?!_

When she held the paper for him to read, he frowned and squinted at the words, while she chose indecisively between laughing or face-palming herself.

"It says, 'Expel . . . Explain wha- _why_ we are here. And why were your- _you_ dying, Perry?!' right? No, wait, it's 'crying, Percy'! Sorry, dyslexia."

She couldn't help smirking.

"Don't laugh at me, Chase," he mockingly warned her and continued, "We're here because, well, you got hurt."

She gave him a look.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell ya." His expression turned serious. "You got in an accident, Annabeth. You remember that you were driving to Boston to see Magnus? It was the day before yesterday."

She nodded again.

"Well, when you were returning, some weird Norse-Scottish monster thingy - what's it called? - yeah, _Nuckelavee,_ decided that you'd make a great snack. We think you did battle it, but when Magnus' friend Samirah al-Abbas, I think you know her, saw you from the sky, she killed it and brought you here. She said that you weren't in a great shape when she found you. And by 'we' I meant Magnus, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, Mum and baby Estelle, Alex, Samirah, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Thalia, Will and myself. Nico shadow-traveled with us all. Frank and Reyna wanted to come too, but they had praetor duties at Camp Jupiter."

She rolled her eyes; she gets a scratch and they _all_ come running. She did feel extremely _loved,_ though.

"And as for me crying," he continued, and she detected a sniff in his voice, "I . . . I was worried _sick_ , love. I . . . They said that y-you lost too much b-blood and . . . I thought that I might n-never see you again . . . And it would have been m-my fault entirely."

Her eyes widened in realization: he had been scared and guilt-ridden. Sometimes she really hated his fatal flaw to a far extent.

Tears pooling up in her eyes, she raised her usual tanned, now pale-ish hand, and cupped his cheek.

And he broke down.

Without warning, he leapt towards her, engulfing himself in her tight embrace, burying his face in her stomach, mumbling, "I was so scared, Wise Girl! _So_ scared!" again and again. She let him release all what he had probably kept bottled-up since yesterday: all the worry and sadness and, even though it wasn't his fault _anyhow_ , guilt. His whole frame shook with each sob that racked through his body and she knew that only letting it out would help him (also, she couldn't speak anything comforting even if she wanted to). Rubbing his back in a soothing motion, she kissed every part of him that she could reach. It pained her to see him like this. He had never cried like this before, not even after they had escaped from Tartarus seven years ago.

So she did the only thing she possibly could at the moment, sitting propped up on a hospital bed, having her head wrapped in bandages and with tubes attached to her body: she stayed there for him as long as he needed her to . . .

. . . which wasn't that long, considering that his sobs turned into small weeps and sniffs after a few minutes. She smiled knowingly; it was new and rare for him to show such vulnerability to anyone, even to his Wise Girl.

"S-sorry, I had to l-let it out."

She cursed her temporary inability to speak; she wanted him to _know_ that she wasn't going anywhere away from him and that she loved him _too_ much to even think about that.

Maybe her eyes gave it away, or they had a telepathically connected conversation, but when her Seaweed Brain was done wiping his eyes and sniffling, he looked up at her like a cute baby seal and murmured, "I know, Wise Girl. I love you, too."

Her initial shock, though, was much smaller compared to when Percy kissed her nose and uttered a single sentence with a single meaning:

"Will you marry me?"

And when she didn't reply, his expression turned into one of panic.

"I-uh . . . I mean, we don't _have_ to, yet. N-not that _I_ don't want to, but if you're not ready t-then it's okay. It's just that I-I couldn't imagine being apart from you anymore and . . . I just thought . . . that . . . um . . . that you'd too want to . . . I messed up, didn't I? . . . Annabeth?"

Her name brought her out of her stupor and she giggled, admittedly without the giggling sound, took the notepad and pen again, poker faced, and wrote a single word: _Yes._

And when, after a few tries, he finally managed to read it, his whole face lit up and a grin nearly split his face in half.

She couldn't help mirroring his smile.

They both marked their new relationship with a kiss, savoring the moment of bliss. A few minutes later, they broke apart due to lack of something sinister called oxygen but the stupid grins were still plastered to their faces.

He dug into his jeans' pocket and brought out a tiny velvet box.

Getting down on one knee by her bed, he took her hands in his, opened the tiny box, repeated the question, and when she fervently nodded, placed the ring on her finger which was meant for it.

Annabeth didn't know what to say, and because she actually couldn't, she just brought her hand up to her face and examined the ring. It was a plain platinum band with five minuscule diamonds studded in it to form a line; just her style.

His reply to her questioning glance was curiously dissatisfying:

"The ring? I was gonna pop the question on our next date, whenever that came."

Another staring round probed him to pout and mutter, "Piper helped."

And then to avoid any more questions, she guessed, he got up from his position and asked her if she needed anything.

She nodded, feinted thinking for a second or two, and then pointed towards him playfully.

Percy plopped back down on the chair he was seated on prior to him being her fiancé _._ _Oh, how she liked that title!_

"Well, guess you're lucky then, considering I'm already yours."

He kissed her properly on the lips, feather-soft, and she replied back ever so delicately, tangling her hand in his hair as he placed his on the nape of her neck.

"And is anything ever gonna change that?"

He kissed her again, replying to his question himself:

"Never."

Even with the faint pain in the back of her head, she couldn't help grinning in their yet another kiss. Here it was again; the word that was starting to become her favorite: _Never._ They were in total, post-engagement euphoria.

Well, until they were interrupted by the biggest _"_ _Percabeth"_ fan, as she called herself, namely Piper McLean.

"Aww! Percabeth!"

* * *

It was midnight. Everyone was adamantly staying in the hospital until tomorrow (something about her being defenseless and an easy-to-attack target for monsters at the moment), even when Annabeth glared at them all to go to at least sleep in their own beds.

Well, now that that wasn't the case, most of the people were asleep on the waiting room's chairs, after a bit of a _debate_ (an extremely mild way to put it) with the hospital authorities.

Except for a couple, who were wide awake in the daughter of Athena's room. They were, well, busy making up (read: making _out_ ) for the lost time, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

And they were succeeding.

That is, until a particular Latino boy _barged_ into the room without a knock or anything, and decided to just stand there and gape at the . . . um . . . scene.

It wasn't until the intruder had snapped a few photos for future blackmail purposes, when the couple in question realized the scenario.

"Well, what's going on here?"

The words got a simultaneous groan from the interrupted pair.

"Go away, Leo," Annabeth rolled her eyes, still blushing furiously.

"Which meaning should I pick, exactly?"

Well, it was the moment that Leo got two pairs of eyes rolled (not a new thing, but still) and a single, perfectly synchronized sentence whisper-shouted at him:

"It has a _single_ meaning, Valdez! _Get out!_ "

* * *

 **Me: Well, that's all for now! The next chapter will be out shortly! Stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**

 **Percy &Annabeth: Yep!**


	4. Of Weddings and Vows

**Hello once again, lovely readers!**

 **Percy: Disclaimer: Read-Them-On doesn't own the series or the characters.**

 **Me: Wha- Percy! Ugh, fine. Well, I'd like to thank Willow Lark, bananasdontwearpants, can't-think-of-a-name123 and pokemonmasterfire for adding the story to their profiles as their favorites and the followers who are patiently waiting for more! Now on with chapter number four! Here comes _Never and Smiles: Of Weddings and Vows._ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Never and Smiles: Of Weddings and Vows**

Annabeth smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.

Even after hearing Percy call her "mindbogglingly beautiful goddess and the most gorgeous woman to ever live since the creation of the world", she wasn't self-obsessed or arrogant about her looks, but this once she had to admit that she did look pretty in the white and bluish gown.

The dress itself was simple and elegant and it was a surprise since she had left _Piper_ with the decision, who had finally decided to show her hidden Aphrodite from time to time. It had a slightly shimmering, single-stepped bodice, which looked like diamonds were sewn on it here and there. Piper had apparently gone for the "trendy yet primarily Graeco-American orthodox" look. The material from waist down hugged her curves until it flared down near the knees and made a high-low cut trail of silky white material almost two meters long, which slowly faded into a pretty sky-blue at the end. There were also elbow-length white gloves and a light blue colored satin sash on her waist that she had donned for the occasion and white heels with tiny blue bows adorned her feet. Not that she needed them anyways; she was tall enough. But the thing she loved the most about that dress was that it had _pockets_.

Oh, and the most important thing: Reyna, Piper, Hazel and Rachel had actually _made_ the dress! It was a funny story, to be honest. Annabeth, being her usual self was busy planning the wedding venue – which was the beach (Percy insisted) – and menu (the cake was _blue_ and the Sally-special) and everything. Well, Percy _had_ wanted to make all the food blue, but Annabeth had argued that their mortal friends and guests were going to get a heart attack if that were to be the case.

Back to the point: while she was planning the more important stuff, she couldn't remember to add 'Find _The_ Dress' to her to-do list. That was when the 'Festive Four', as they now called themselves, came to the rescue. One fine day, when Annabeth was busy fretting over almost everything, Piper came to her and asked her to choose the best one from a pile of wedding dresses' sketches. Annabeth, too tired and worrisome to assess the situation and the motive, had chosen the dress that had caught her eye in a blink; the one which she was wearing right now. And she was told afterwards, that the sketches were drawn by none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the ladies had created the wonderful piece of clothing, doing all the 'finding of the fabric', stitching and sewing, secretly asking for her measurements and hoping to surprise her, all by themselves. Percy was all "I'm in!" as well, and that cleared out why she had found him in _her_ walk-in closet (yeah, their house was big), snooping through her clothes; apparently, he was trying to sneak out a dress for the gown which fit her perfectly. Then when they had just a week to spare, (also the day the thought about the dress had struck her mind for the first time) her _awesome_ friends had surprised her with the dress. She was too happy and giggly and teary-eyed that she had hugged them all one by one at least ten times.

Coming out of the reverie, her eyes traveled from her dress to her face. Hazel and Reyna had been the ones to do her makeup, because she had been wary of what Piper would've done to her face had she been allowed to do it. And she was thankful to herself for that specific decision: the foundation, eyeliner, lipstick, mascara, blush and whatever else the Roman girls had used was perfectly in sync with Annabeth's personal choices and it went well with the dress as well.

Her hair, however, were styled by Aphrodite herself.

When she had come in the room, smiling as radiantly as ever, Annabeth had been suspicious; the goddess had, after all, once vowed to make their love-life interesting. She could only think of the numerous ways in which the goddess of love and beauty could ruin their special day.

Instead, she had only wanted to style the bride's hair.

And in a daze, Annabeth had agreed. Now, if Hera had asked her, she'd have had a door slammed on her face.

But no one had been disappointed when Aphrodite had used curlers, straighteners, hairsprays and whatnot to create something utterly pretty, which added to the whole outfit marvelously. Surprisingly, she hadn't gone overboard with all the glam.

Well, she did cut off some hair from the front to create wispy side-fringes, but Annabeth hadn't even flinched, for once trusting the goddess to not mess up.

And the final result, all in all, was breathtakingly admirable.

"You look beautiful, dear."

She looked at her father's reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

She turned around, careful not to ruin the trail, and noticed that he had tears in the corner of his eyes. To Annabeth, he himself looked like he had on his own wedding day, back when she was five years old: ready with a dashing grayish-white tux and blue bow-tie, similar to what all the males (except Percy) at the wedding were wearing.

Helen and the twins were standing beside him as well.

She went forward, accepting the open arms, and hugged her father, trying hard not to cry and ruin her eyeliner.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

She must have stayed in the same position for a long time, as Piper suddenly untangled her from her father, muttering how it would get creases on the dress.

Just as Piper was flattening out the (non-existent) creases, Reyna came in the room, looking fantastic in her blue bridesmaid dress, and announced, "It is time."

Annabeth took in a deep breath.

The next few hours went away in a blur.

* * *

It was finally nighttime; or early morning, you could say (the ceremony was held at dusk and the reception went on till three in the morning). Even though Annabeth had absolutely loved the day – it was their _wedding day_ , for Hera's sake – she was glad to be alone with the love of her life.

They both lay down on the soft mattress in the cruise ship (which was taking them to Hawaii) suite, cuddling with their significant other after a rather euphoric first round of love-making as a married couple. While Percy attempted to snuggle closer to his wife (oh, how exciting _that_ sounded), she recalled all the instances that had made the special day even more special.

She remembered laughing at Thalia, who was grumbling about the "itchy, un-comfy and _too_ girly" bridesmaid dress, which was not-so-exaggerated (it had ruffles).

She remembered taking tons of selfies with the bridesmaids and groomsmen on their Hephaestus Cabin-made smartphones.

She remembered Athena, her hard-core mother, hugging and congratulating her, saying that after all she accepted Percy, reasoning that he had majored and graduated successfully (though in "not-so-nice" Marine Biology) with a 3.7 GPA and had pulled drastic all-nighters so that he could stay in the same year as her and not fail.

She remembered Poseidon, Paul _and_ Chiron giving her their blessings, kissing her forehead and smiling down at her like her own father would (which had brought tears in her eyes again).

She remembered little Estelle Blofis scattering flower petals from her basket, smiling gleefully at her big brother, whom she hugged tightly a split second later.

She remembered walking down the aisle under the beautifully set white wedding pergola with her father, as soon as the sun began to set and the wedding bells chimed, trying not to trip over the carpeted sandy floor.

She remembered seeing her soon-to-be husband at the just an arm's reach wearing a deep blue tux and white bow-tie, grinning at her already.

She remembered her father finally letting the tears fall as he kissed her on the cheeks, muttering a stern but loving, "Take care of my daughter," to the groom as he placed her hand in his.

She remembered _almost_ crying, looking at _Percy_ cry as he lifted up her veil and saw her for the first time as soon as she reached him.

She very vaguely remembered the priest starting the ceremony with a warm welcome to all the guests.

She remembered the photographers – some Apollo and Hephaestus children – snapping pictures and recording the video of the wedding.

She remembered Hazel sneezing in the middle of the vows, even muttering a quick apology afterwards.

She remembered exchanging the wedding bands with Percy, trying hard not to cry for the hundredth time that evening.

She remembered Sally and (astonishingly) Helen crying when they were declared Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.

She remembered Jason, Leo and Nico loudly whooping along with almost every single one of their friends when Percy kissed her as her husband for the first time.

She remembered piling into the cars with their friends from both the camps, their families, all their guests (the gods, really) and the few mortal friends they had made over the years, and traveling a short distance to the reception hall.

She remembered giving a short speech with Percy when everyone got seated at their respective tables, thanking everyone for making the wedding a life-lasting memory.

She remembered cutting the delicious four-tiered blue cake, a Sally Jackson trademark (how she had managed to whip up something _so_ yummy and BIG, Annabeth would never get, really).

She remembered Jason and Piper (the best man and maid of honor respectively) raise a toast to them during dinner, which included eighty-four water related puns (courtesy to Jason) and a long list of how they made each other better with each passing millisecond.

She remembered Percy get up and hug his mother (and her mother-in-law, who loved Annabeth like her own daughter as she had told her countless of times) when she couldn't hold back her tears during her speech.

She remembered their dance, which had earned gasps of "Aww!" and whistles and claps.

She remembered resting her head in the crook of his neck as he mumbled "I love you" in her ear again and again and for once in the whole evening, everyone had decided to stay quiet, if not give them complete privacy.

She remembered the kiss her father had planted on her forehead after their dance, saying how his little daughter had grown up so fast.

She remembered the DJ, their friend Austin Lake, changing the song into something more upbeat than the previous ones so that all the guests can join them on the dance floor. And man, did everyone dance their butts off.

She remembered Piper squealing when she caught the bouquet and Aphrodite squealing along with her.

She remembered the whole crowd screaming and wolf-whistling when Percy rolled up her gown a tiny bit and started to retrieve the garter, a process during which she was sure that her face had _totally_ reddened.

She remembered Leo's nose catching fire when the garter landed on top of his head as his girlfriend (and possibly fiancée) Calypso laughed at him.

She remembered video-calling Grover and Juniper, who couldn't come due to something that they wouldn't tell them until after the reception, which turned out to be the birth of their first child – a satyr baby with tiny hooves and soft brown fur and hair. Percy had pouted and huffed, yelling at the couple for not even mentioning to them that Juniper was pregnant in the first place.

She remembered the campers from both the camps carrying the newly-weds on their shoulders out of the hall and almost pushing them inside the car.

She remembered kissing Percy a _lot_ during the car ride to the cruise ship.

But what stood out the most, was Percy Jackson's vow. It wasn't as formal as hers, but if you ask her, his was _way_ better.

She closed her eyes, trying to recreate her moment, and being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, it came easily to her.

 _"Annabeth Chase, when I first saw you, I was half-conscious. Even then, I couldn't help falling in love with your princess curls and stormy grey eyes. Since that day, we've shared thousands of adventures together and I hope we share lots more in future. You're my life, Wise Girl. Many say that they can't live without their significant other. I can; I just don't want to. Man, that was cliché."_

Annabeth chuckled and Percy stirred. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

" _I love your eyes, your nose, your lips; I love you, Wise Girl. And even though I don't understand a word of it, I love your fiery passion about architecture. You're beautiful. There isn't anything more that needs to be said about that. So, I'll get to the main part: there were times when we got – there isn't a mild way to put it – separated. Whatever the reasons may have been at those times, I never forgot you. Every separation was worth the kisses I got when each time we reconciled. Whoa, that was a strong word."_

She remembered the guests erupting into chuckles at that. Her Seaweed Brain was really funny sometimes.

" _I promise to love you forever, Annabeth. I promise to always go get the TV remote even if I wasn't the one to put it so far away. I promise to turn on the air conditioning when you're feeling hot, even if I'm totally freezing. I promise to love you forever. I know I said the same thing twice, but hey, even if I say that a million times, it would still not be enough._ _In the name of the gods, I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part . . . or maybe scratch that last part. I mean, Uncle Hades wouldn't be that cruel now, would he? This is my solemn vow._ _"_

* * *

"Wise Girl?"

Annabeth came out of the stupor with the help of a kiss on her neck.

"Yes, dear husband?"

He laughed, "Are we ready for round two?"

She smirked; of course it was _that_. She decided to pull his leg a little.

"I dunno . . . are we?"

"Annabeth!" Percy whined and his lips morphed into a ridiculous pout.

"Well, you little whiny baby," she smiled, "Are we ever gonna get out of the bed at this rate, to enjoy the sea and all of Hawaii?"

"Ah, _never_. And it isn't like _you_ don't want to as well."

"That's true."

They never got out of bed until one o'clock in the afternoon.

The smiles, though, never left their faces throughout the entire trip.

* * *

 **And done! That's it for this chapter!**

 **Percy: I . . . I don't know what to say . . .**

 **Annabeth: Uh, Percy? Are you . . . crying?**

 **Percy: Huh? No. Pfft. Absolutely not.**

 **Me: Aww! You guys are so sweet! Well, dear READERS, I have a thing or two to say to everybody. I have been slightly upset of the fact that this story has only one review. I write my head off to please you all, but apart from all the favorites and follows on the story, there isn't much response, whether it be positive or negative. So, I can only request you all to REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW the story! Also, note that I'm not forcing or criticizing any of you awesome people; I'm just wanting the love and appreciation any writer would want. Anyways, thanks for the support!**


	5. Pfft A Massage?

**Hiya, lovely readers! Another chappie of 'Never and Smiles' is up!**

 **Percy: Wait, why do I read a _'crying'_ in this text?! **

**Me: You're dyslexic, Percy . . . even though there _is_ crying in this chapter. Annabeth, do the disclaimer.**

 **Annabeth: Read-Them-On doesn't own the characters or the PJO/HoO characters. She owns the plot and the OCs in this story, though.**

 **Me: That's right! Now,** **I'd like to thank Janebc0123, MichaelLukeSkyWalker, RestlessSoul100, timeisacuriousthing1, guacamole lover and Zaffra for adding the story to their profiles as their favorites and the followers who are patiently waiting for more! Now on with chapter numero cinque! Here comes _Never and Smiles: Pfft. A Massage?_ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Never and Smiles: Pfft. A Massage?**

"I'm home, Wise Girl," Percy said loudly as he removed his shoes.

"Coming!"

The sound had come from the kitchen. Percy groaned but smiled nonetheless; she was trying to prepare dinner _again._

It was usually Percy who did the dinner thing. It just didn't go well with Annabeth's personality, and if he said so honestly, she didn't know how to cook. But as stubborn as she was, Annabeth always tried to reach home from work before him so that she could have an excuse for cooking dinner.

Still grinning, Percy placed his laptop bag on the couch and then collapsed down himself. Then out of habit, he threw his socks and tie on the center table and propped his legs on it. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, prepared for an annoyed _'Why do you always throw everything here and there, Percy? Pick them up now, Seaweed Brain'._

Only, it never came. Instead, it was a sweet (yet suspicious), "How was your day, Seaweed Brain?"

He frowned and sat up straight.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to pick up my socks like you always do?"

She didn't laugh like he thought she would; it came out more of a nervous chuckle.

Annabeth strode up to him and plopped down on his lap.

She kissed his neck.

"Why are you so tensed up, honey? I mean, more stressed than average?"

Percy sighed, all of his anxiety returning.

"Don't ask," he started and then yawned, "So, I was explaining to my sophomore class how Chironex fleckeri's venom works. I had like, a real, _alive_ one with me and suddenly Karl – you know him, the one who's too smart for his own good – apparently decided that he could fucking withstand the venom. That idiot boy is gonna get himself killed someday. If I hadn't told Blob to not sti . . . Why are you laughing?"

"You named a-a box jellyfish 'Blob'?" she giggled, pinching his cheeks.

Percy felt his neck and ears heating up.

"Hey, he practically _begged_ me to name him."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Percy pouted.

"Well," he continued. "Long story short, I had to then explain in the weirdest way possible as to why Blob – _stop_ laughing, Annabeth – didn't sting Karl. And now I'm stressed 'cause any one of the students can file a complaint against me."

Annabeth shifted her position so that each of her legs was on either side of him.

"What if I give you a massage?" she blurted out. "T-To reduce the tension?"

Percy's eyes widened.

"Okay . . . now this is getting a bit too unlike you, Annabeth," he laughed, anticipating a light punch on his shoulders.

She didn't react to that jibe.

"Let's eat dinner and then you go t-take a shower." She kissed his forehead before standing up, a bit clumsier and frantic than usual. Alright, she was _never_ clumsy.

Percy now knew for _sure_ that something was off about her behavior.

All while they had dinner, which turned out to be (teensy-weensy bit charred) pan-seared chicken and mashed potatoes, Annabeth either ate the food or played with it the second he tried to talk to her; even when he asked her about her day at work, which generally resulted in a half an hour long monologue.

When they were done, she got up, collected the plates, and then went to the sink.

"I'll do the dishes, Annabeth," he tried to offer but she just laughed.

"I haven't forgotten about the massage, Mr. Jackson."

 _'Mr. Jackson?'_ Percy thought, confused. Admittedly, they had been married for the past six months only, but never in the many years of them dating had she ever called him that.

He called her 'Mrs. Jackson' all the time, but she had never . . .

She must have noticed him furrowing his brows and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Perseus. Go take a bath," she ordered. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

"But-"

She waved him away.

Percy had no choice other than to comply.

* * *

When he got to their bedroom, the sight that greeted him was astonishing.

Annabeth was sitting cross-legged on the king-sized bed, which had a separate, smaller bed-sheet spread on a side. The lights had been dimmed and cast a yellowish glow all over the room. Three lavender-scented candles were lit on the bedside table as well, making the room smell wonderful. Percy couldn't read the label with his dyslexia, but he figured that the vial beside the candles was filled with oil.

When Annabeth saw him, she got down the bed and motioned him to lie down.

By now, Percy was done asking questions. He decided to go with the flow for now.

He started to get sprawled on his back when she stopped him.

"Lie on your stomach, honey," she said and he nodded.

Percy placed his hands on the pillow, and then rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Annabeth wh-" he spoke, his curiosity getting to him, but was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Shh," Her voice was a mere whisper. "Just relax and let me do what I am doing."

"But- Oh, fine," he finally gave in and closed his eyes.

And for a short moment of time, he was glad that he did.

Annabeth began with undoing the towel that he had tied on his waist and Percy blushed, even though she _had_ seen him without any clothes on countless of times before. She placed another, dry towel on his waist and Percy heard a small popping sound which he guessed was of her opening the tiny bottle. Her next move was utterly pleasing.

She had lathered up her palms with the lubricating essence and started off from his shoulders. He took in a deep breath when her fingers came in contact with his skin; it felt amazing. She put the right amount of pressure on all the right places, going south and south until he reached his legs and then repeated the process all over again, kneading his muscles and loosening the knots. Her thumbs applied force on his aching shoulder blades and he groaned softly with satisfaction.

"Y-you like it?"

He could only nod in a daze.

Percy's eyelids suddenly got heavier and heavier when all of a sudden, his mind went in a totally different direction: he had only been in the shower for what? Fifteen minutes? Twenty minutes? How had she managed to set this all up in such a short time? And even if she had somehow managed to do that, his gut told him that this wasn't an Annabeth-like thing to happen.

It wasn't long before he put two and two together.

"Why are ya doing this, Wise Girl?"

His abrupt words caught her off-guard.

"I-I . . . It's nothing, really. I just wanted to help you relieve the s-stress," Annabeth stuttered.

Annabeth never stuttered.

By now, Percy was absolutely certain that Annabeth was _not_ acting like herself.

He shifted his weight on his elbows and craned his neck to look at her.

She didn't look happy. Her hands had stopped mid-way in the air and a few droplets of oil made way through the gaps between her fingers onto his back.

"Annabeth, you can tell me anything, love," Percy said, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

She didn't say anything for a while.

When she did speak though, he felt surprisingly alarmed.

"I thought you were disappointed in . . . in me."

His eyes widened, realizing that it had taken her swallowing most of her pride to answer to that question.

Percy finally sat up with a jerk but regretted his action when the towel fell off. He quickly redid the piece of cloth.

Then his attention went back to the daughter of Athena.

A crying daughter of Athena, to be exact.

"Annabeth?"

The said blonde threw herself on her husband's bare chest.

"She-she said that . . ." Annabeth murmured into his shoulder, her whole frame racking with each sob. "She said . . . that I'm not being a . . . good w-wife. That . . . I wasn't treating you l-like I should."

Percy moved her away from him, looking at her with an expression of bewilderment.

"Who said that?" he asked, tilting her head upwards, making her look at him.

Big hot tears still rolled down her cheeks. Percy was a bit (read: extremely) taken aback; the tears weren't of sadness or pain. They were angry tears, guilty even.

"Mar-Martina."

Percy didn't try to mask his irritated sigh. Of _course_ , it was Martina.

Martina Costa was their neighbor and the wife of a colleague of Percy's; her partner – Mauricio Costa – taught the anthropology course in the same university and had opted to live outside of the huge campus like the Jacksons. The Costas were a nice couple (who were now friends with Percy and Annabeth) but Martina . . . well, she tended to force her opinions on people sometimes, considering whatever she believed in to be correct, just like _she_ thought it was. This often clashed with the blonde's hubris and even though Annabeth was on friendly terms with her, Martina's attitude got to Annabeth occasionally.

Annabeth held her ground firmly during any argument and discussion alike, in general; _why_ had she listened to someone else other than her own self this time was not something Percy understood.

Deciding to deal with that later, he kissed her temple briefly and she sighed.

"And I thought _my_ fatal flaw was loyalty, love."

He swiped his thumbs over her cheeks, his skin calloused, and she flinched at his reach slightly before relaxing into his palm.

Silence followed the statement while she calmed down with each passing second.

"I didn't marry you so that you can _serve_ me or anything, Annabeth. I married you because I love you. And I can never be disappointed with you, love," Percy whispered in her ear, breaking the quiet. "Never."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. However, you know . . ."

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, imploring him to continue.

"Well, I'm almost fully naked, we can get _you_ naked, and then how about just plain old sex?"

She laughed when he began to tug at her shorts, hooking his fingers in her shorts' belt loops.

"I'll show you some _plain old sex_ , Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, laughing at her husband's hormonal antics.

Then again, _she_ was excited about the prospect, too.

He got as close to her face as possible without actually kissing her.

"How about _I_ lead this once?" he murmured in the huskiest way and brushed his lips against hers.

Annabeth nearly lost it, too.

She feigned contemplating the suggestion for an instance before smirking at the (currently aroused) love of her life.

"Just this once, sweetie."

And despite the completely turned-on atmosphere, Annabeth couldn't help but smile sincerely, for what was the last time that night. Because after that it was all, you know, moans and stuff.

* * *

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy mumbled, snuggling with an exhausted-due-to-sex and sleepy Annabeth. Not that he was feeling particularly hyped up either.

"Hmm?"

"You really thought that-"

"Shut up, Percy. Or no sex for a month."

"Sorry."

.

..

...

...

"Pfft. A _massage_ to-"

"PERSEUS!"

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Percy: Oh well, at least we had se-**

 **Annabeth: Percy!**

 **Me: Hehehe. Well, dear readers, thanks for reading! And REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me your love and support! Until the next chapter!**


	6. Good or Nah?

**Hey guys! Another chapter's up!**

 **Percy: Annabeth's-**

 **Me: Percy! Shush!**

 **Annabeth: Seriously, Seaweed Brain?**

 **Me: *sighing* Well, as you all surely know, I don't own the series or the characters, but I do own the OCs and the plot of this story and many others which are on my account (on another note, check them out)! And thanks a lot to AlbaAstridHoffer and MochaLikesCoffee for favoriting the story, along with the lovely followers who are waiting for more! Plus, another 'thanks-a-lot' to AlbaAstridHoffer for reviewing! So here it is: _Never and Smiles:_ _Good or . . . Nah?_ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Good or . . . Nah?**

"And that is why I propose that we reconstruct the dam this way so that it stays sturdy in the long run," Aliya Sinha concluded, a grin on her face.

A huge round of applause followed the speech.

"Well done, Aliya," Annabeth nodded at the Indian intern. "Your ideas are one of the most exemplary ones I heard in today's meeting."

 _Even though all of them are great in their own way,_ Annabeth thought, smiling to herself.

Annabeth's architecture firm – Silver Owls Inc. – was hosting interns from different parts of the world. And Annabeth had been impressed. It gave her a chance to observe the various styles of architecture from around the world. Till now, she had been the most interested in the French, Indian and Israeli architecture.

The young girl's face lit up, her obsidian eyes shining.

"Thank you, ma'am."

As she took her seat, Annabeth stood up from her chair at the head of the table and straightened her grey pencil skirt.

"Now that all of the aspiring interns have presented their thoughts, I would like to announce something," she said, closing her laptop's lid. "I suppose you all are aware of the fact that my worthy team and I myself have been monitoring your individual work and progress since the day you entered this building."

There were a few murmurs.

"And you all are a promising lot. That is why my team and I have decided to give any three of you a golden opportunity: the chance for a job right here in Silver Owls Inc., should you wish to take it."

The murmurs from before turned into a full-fledged discussion. The students were on the edge of their seats, waiting for her to finish.

"However," Annabeth continued, but she suddenly felt a bit uneasy. "There is a condition. We will conduct a test at the end of this month and the top three students will get t-"

Her stomach lurched.

"Excuse m—"

Annabeth ran out of the meeting room to her translucent glass-walled chamber, her secretary – Kayla – running after her, and proceeded to dump all of her stomach's contents into the dustbin.

She sighed.

 _Looks like someone would have to take a leave_ , she thought a little disdainfully.

And it looked like Percy was going to have to eat dinner made by her again today.

Well, at least she had something to be content about.

* * *

"I'm home, love!"

Annabeth grinned, before yelling out, "Coming, Percy!"

She could definitely hear him groan in annoyance over the soft sizzling of the filet mignons, which may or may not have been slightly overcooked. She quickly turned off the stove and shoved the pan into the oven, setting the timer for fifteen minutes.

Usually, when Percy returned from his work as a professor of marine biology, he'd plop down on the couch, act all lazy for a while and then take a bath before they had dinner, claiming that he _needed_ the water to re-energize him.

That day was no different than the rest.

He had just propped his bare feet on the center table and was starting to untie his tie, when Annabeth smacked him on the back of his head, rolling her eyes when he gave a 'Hey!' in response.

"Come one, get up," she said, kissing him on the spot she had moments ago slapped. "You don't wanna eat the filet mignon when it's cold and dry."

Percy turned his neck to look at her, a frown on his (handsome, gorgeous) face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, it's something that has mass and occupies spa—"

"I know that, Wise Girl." He was now standing, his sea-green eyes boring into hers. "What I meant is, did something happen today?"

Annabeth sighed; it was too difficult for her to hide something from him.

"I threw up during a meeting," she decided to just rip the bandage of; no use in hiding something that he'd eventually get out from her. " _And_ after reaching home."

"What?! Are you alright?"

He began inspecting her face (looking for any symptoms, she guessed), his overprotective side coming into play until she grasped his fretting hands still.

Annabeth laughed.

"Nothing's gonna show up on my face, Percy. It's probably a stomach bug or something."

Looking a bit unsure, Percy hesitantly nodded.

She kissed him on the lips for a second (a kiss he complained was too short for his liking), told him to take a quick bath if he wanted one (which he did), went back to the kitchen and took out the pan from the oven to plate up the dinner.

Annabeth gently placed each piece on a plate and poured a generous amount of garlic-wine sauce over it. She giggled, albeit uncharacteristically, the only thought in her mind being that she needed to watch less MasterChef.

The steak meat was not as good as she had hoped for, but still good nonetheless. Their conversation on the table was casual before Percy brought up the subject.

"So, do want me to get a doctor's appointment for tomorrow?" he asked, stopping to gulp down the food before continuing. "I can take a leave from the univers—"

"I told you its fine, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth swallowed the mouthful. "Besides, we need to focus on planning the get-together next Sunday."

A sudden expression of realization dawned on his face.

" _If_ you remember about it." She smirked at his forgetfulness.

The whole group – consisting of the Jacksons, the Graces, the Underwoods, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, and Will – had decided to have a small party to celebrate Frank and Hazel's as well as Leo and Calypso's engagement. How it had gotten so that _they_ were giving the party instead of either of the newly-engaged couples wasn't something Annabeth even wanted to understand; apparently, her dear husband had made plans with the other guys so that he and Annabeth were hosting the party. Not that she minded, of course; Annabeth loved when the crew got together.

"Ob-obviously I do!" he exclaimed and she laughed.

Before, of course, she had to run over to the sink and throw up for the third time that day.

At least she had Percy to hold her hair back and rub her back.

* * *

It was the day of the party.

Annabeth had thrown up an average of twice a day in the past week alone and she still was adamant on her decision of not consulting a doctor. It was driving Percy crazy with worry, she knew that, but she also _knew_ that she didn't need to see a doctor yet!

"Hey, Percy!" she shouted down the hall, trying to stack away her blueprints in case someone decided to go bustle into her study like the last time. (Frank had gotten a little drunk, turned into an elephant and had flipped the whole house upside down, nearly destroying the files in the process.) "Did you order the food?"

"I'm making the dinner, love!" came his reply.

Annabeth groaned, now irritated.

She had told him to order the pizza or something or _pizza_ , considering how much they guys (excluding Nico) ate, but the future MasterChef winner (note the sarcasm), being as stubborn as ever, had told her that he was going to make roasted chicken and glazed carrots with red wine sauce to go with it. _And_ he was going to bake _twenty-five_ chocolate lava cakes for dessert.

Sometimes Annabeth wondered if _Percy_ watched more MasterChef than her.

"You are?" She marched down to the living room and raised an eyebrow at his sprawled-on-couch-watching-TV figure. "THEN GO MAKE THE FOOD, DAMN IT!"

It was mere seconds before he sprinted away to the kitchen.

Annabeth facepalmed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Annabeth had not imagined that Percy would be able to prepare the meal all by himself.

Piper and Jason had arrived first in the afternoon, as they lived a five minutes' walk away from their house, Jason being a professor of aerodynamics in the same university as Percy. Nico and Will had arrived after them, followed by Reyna, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel. Then came Leo and Calypso, bickering light-heartedly. The last ones to arrive were Grover and Juniper, as it had taken them some time to ensure the safety of Juniper's tree (and they had had to come all the way from Camp Half-Blood, too).

Everything had gone great: they talked, had finger-licking good dinner (which none of their friends were ready to accept to have been made by Percy, until he showed them – as he called the photos himself – _proof-selfies_ , that he had taken while he was cooking), watched a movie, and were now simply hanging around before they retired to bed (or the couches and mattresses for the men).

They were talking about simple topics at that moment, transitioning from one topic to another almost subconsciously, before everything changed with a single, abrupt comment.

"Congrats, guys," Nico said, a smirk on his face.

At first, it seemed like he had congratulated the soon-to-be Zhangs and Valdezes; Nico was like that sometimes, speaking weird things out of the blue. When it was clear that he was looking at Percy and Annabeth though, everyone was equally surprised.

"I think your vision range is a bit off, Nico," Will said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

The son of Hades patted the blond's knuckles, his eyes glinting.

"You wanna tell them or should I do the honors, guys?"

Annabeth looked at Percy and was a bit relieved to find his expression to be as confused as hers was, if not more so.

"What are you talking about, Death Breath?" Leo snickered, munching on his third packet of Fonzies. "You high or something?"

Besides him, Calypso grumbled something about Leo being an absolute idiot.

"As much as I hate it," Thalia spoke up from her perch on the armchair Reyna was sitting on. "I side up with Leo on this one."

There was a small 'Yes!' and a fist pump from Leo.

"Come one, bro." It was Jason who had spoken up. "What's it these lovebirds are hiding?"

"It's not like Annabeth's pregnant, is it?" Piper said jokingly, high-fiving Grover and Thalia.

"Yep. They are," he shrugged, popping the 'p'. "I can sense the soul."

The next seconds felt as if time had slowed down. Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Percy again: his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open.

They came out of the stupor when a piece of the tin-can he was munching on got stuck in Grover's throat and the satyr bleated loudly. Juniper thumped him on his back, evidently used to her husband's antics.

"N-Nico, are you sure?" Annabeth said, finally finding her voice. It came out more of a whisper.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Nico looked a little flabbergasted.

His face contorted in concentration. A moment later Nico nodded, apparently done speaking for the night.

The next thing she knew, Annabeth was being pulled towards the kitchen by a confused and startled Percy.

Her mind vaguely registered a loud squeal from Piper, as the daughter of Aphrodite shrieked "Percabeth babies!" while Reyna started coughing loudly, chocking on her Pepsi and Hazel and Frank began to interrogate Nico, asking him whether he was certain or not. Leo whistled suggestively, sniggering about Percy knocking Annabeth up, resulting in Hazel fanning her face along with Calypso and Frank blushed beet red.

"Annabeth—" Percy couldn't finish his sentence. He took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, did you know about this?" he asked, looking at her with mirthless eyes.

"No, I didn't," she replied quickly, sensing his emotions. "B-But now that I think about it . . . I'm late, Percy. My period; it's late."

Annabeth closed her eyes and lowered down her head, fearing his reaction, repeating how it was an accident over and over again under her breath.

"There are no accidents, love," Percy rambled on so seriously that it reminded her of Master Oogway from the Kung Fu Panda movies and she had to force back a chuckle. Freaking mood swings. "But we're young, Wise Girl. Are _you_ ready for this? You will have to carry the baby for nine months and-and it's a lot of responsibilities after that as well, love. You'll have to take a long leave from work and your business is still in its developing stage. We're financially strong so we can afford a hundred children. Heck, I _want_ a family of mine with you but . . . I-I'm scared. I mean, I promise to love this child with all of my heart – you know I will – but . . . my . . . my history with Ga-Gabe. I don't know if—"

Annabeth sighed compassionately (and a bit relieved) before grabbing his face.

"Seaweed Brain, hear me very carefully," she whispered softly, her eyesight getting blurry due to the unshed tears. "You. Are. Not. Gabe. You are one of the most caring people I've ever met, Percy. And I know you'll be the best dad our child could ever wish for. I just know it. I want this, Percy. But please tell me that you . . . that you want this to ha-happen; that you want our child to exist. _Please_ , tell me. I don't know if I'd be able to take care of the two of us a-alone."

"Our child," Percy mumbled, seeming to have heard that part only. He gingerly placed his fingers on her belly.

And Annabeth needed no more answers; she knew that he was feeling the same exhilarating emotions she was.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he finally said, his sea-green orbs sparkling with happy tears and one made its way down his cheek. "I love you both."

She stood up on her toes and kissed him, which he deepened in an instance, not wasting any time.

"I've never been this . . . _ecstatic_ before," Percy announced. "Never."

When they returned to the living room, a hush fell over. The group of couples radiated a lot of nervous energy.

"Good or . . . nah?"

Annabeth smiled entwining her fingers in his.

"All good."

* * *

"Bro, that explains the throwing up and smacking me unnecessarily," Percy mused as the guys guffawed, lying down on the couches and spare mattresses while the girls were sleeping in the two bedrooms. There _were_ two more bedrooms in the house so the guys could have slept in there too, but they were currently dusty and unused so they had no other choice left. And honestly, none of them cared either.

"I mean, that one day she was asking for hot sauce on a PB&J!"

The laughter ceased momentarily, and Percy looked up quizzically (feeling the slightest of offense that no one had even chuckled on that joke) to see Jason making 'finger-on-your-lips: stay quiet' gestures but Percy couldn't make out why. The girls were asleep so there was no reason for him to stay silent unless . . .

Percy gulped and turned around. Sure enough, there she was, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Anna—"

"You're in for it, Perseus," she threatened, her voice dangerously low.

"Wise Gi—"

She sauntered off, but not before throwing a wink in his direction to show that she was only messing with him.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Will teased in a sing-song voice and fist-bumped Leo.

"Shut up."

They all burst out laughing once again.

Percy sighed.

He was going to have to figure out a way to please her.

And he had a perfect one in mind, which included a pretty naked daughter of Athena and their empty house.

Suddenly, a loud "Baa!" escaped Grover's lips.

"Percy! Empathy link!" he grumbled, looking away.

"Uh, bro? You're kinda blushing?" Jason commented the obvious.

Percy felt his ears heat up even more.

"Trust me on this, bro," Percy said. "The less you know about this, the better."

". . . He's probably dreaming about kissing Annabeth senseless once we all leave."

They doubled over chortling further, this time _at_ the son of Poseidon.

Percy did nothing but smirked.

 _Oh, how far off Leo was._

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Percy: *gasp* Annabeth! Are you really-**

 **Annabeth: _NO,_ Percy!**

 **Aphrodite: I mean, she _could_ be. Who knows?  
**

 **Annabeth: No, I'm not!**

 **Me: Wait, wh- Aphrodite? Gods, this is getting out of hand. Well, lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me some love and support! Until the next chappie! (Also, I have absolutely no idea if this is going to be ten chapters-long or a hundred, so stay tuned!)**


	7. Roller Coaster

**Hola, peopola! XD**

 **Percy: Finally** **!**

 **Me: *sighing* I know. I know. I've just been very busy lately. Anyways, somethings to get out of the way:**

 **1.** **Warning: Some swear words in here as well as mentions of sexual content! NOTHING rated M, though!**

 **2\. I don't own the PJO/HoO series.**

 **3\. Thank you very much to AlcianSirius, Fan Girl 12346, Wrath of Neptune, booknotbookie, ****fieniepien** **,** **joycedomingues** **and StormOfWolves for adding the story to their favorites! Got no new reviews for the last chapter; that sad, but I'm grateful to the followers who are waiting for more!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Coming up: _Never and Smiles: Roller Coaster_!**

* * *

 _ **Roller Coaster**_

It was a peaceful winter day in the Jackson residence. The couple was going on about their usual routine with Annabeth doing the laundry before she went to her office while Percy got ready for work until . . .

"PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON!" Annabeth's yell rang down the halls as she made her way towards a scared-for-his-life son of Poseidon, who froze in the middle of tying his tie.

"Baby, what hap—" Percy sprang up from the bed but she wasn't done yet.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'BABY' ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Annabeth, still feeling absolutely livid, threw his white button-down shirt at him. He caught it mid-air, his reflexes as swift as ever.

"Um, my shirt?"

He flinched when she cracked her knuckles.

"No, no. It's the Mona Lisa," she spoke, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What is that on its collar?!"

Furrowing his brows, Percy flipped the shirt and inspected the collar. Sure enough, there was a slight pinkish mark, resembling the shape of . . . someone's lips?!

Then the situation struck Percy, as well as the story behind it, which his wife had apparently forgotten.

"This is yours!" he exclaimed. "You don't remember?"

"No, it's not! And what exact shit should I remember?" she grumbled. "You kissing some slut at a bar you went to with the guys?! Or – gods forbid – you going to a freaking strip club?! Oh, gods, I wonder if Piper, Hazel or Calypso know about this!"

"What?! No! It's from last to the last night when Stella gave you that makeover, Wise Girl!" Percy said, waving his hands in a 'please-let-me-stay-alive'. "You forgot feeling turned on that night?"

Of _course_ , Annabeth remembered Estelle Blofis coming to their house for Christmas with Sally and Paul, due to the fact that she was still in the house. She had been an absolute angel since day one. Percy adored his little sister and so did Annabeth. So naturally, she had let her braid her hair (which Estelle had claimed were 'the most beautiful hair ever') and even gave her permission to put make-up on her face. It wasn't like Annabeth never put on make-up – interacting with Piper on a mostly day to day basis did that to you – but like the little fashionista she was, Estelle had gone all out with mascara, lipstick, eye-shadow, blush and even some highlighter!

Annabeth also surely recalled getting a bit (or a _lot_ ) aroused looking at Percy unbuttoning his shirt to prepare the hot tub for her tensed-muscle-relaxing shower that night. Cursing the pregnancy hormones, Annabeth had almost torn off their remaining clothes, even though Sally and Paul _and_ Estelle were in the room right across the hall from them. They had then made out for a long time before Annabeth left to take the shower.

Now that she thought about it, Percy had been wearing that particular shirt that night and she _had_ kissed his neck and collarbone.

"Oh," she said shortly, narrowing her eyes at Percy when he wiggled his eyebrows at her smugly.

"Don't you dare fuck my emotions up again, Perseus," she threatened. "You know how they change so qui—"

She didn't have a chance to complete her sentence as suddenly, a loud scream erupted from behind the couple.

"Annabeth said a bad word, Momma!" Estelle remarked and proceeded to jump around, all while pointing towards the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth sighed. Just her luck . . .

"I'm sorry and I will never repeat a bad word ever again," she mumbled. "Alright?"

It was a sort of pact amongst their family which required the adults to not speak any curse words in front of a child (for obvious reasons), and if ever found guilty, it was a must to say the apology. Annabeth looked expectantly at Estelle, who nodded happily and ran away to her dad while Sally chuckled at the nine-year-old's antics.

"Don't mind her, dear," the older woman said, patting her daughter-in-law's arm. "How are you feeling?"

The question was filled with worry and genuineness for the pregnant lady in the house, that being Annabeth. Sally had had to witness Annabeth puking her guts out early in the morning unfortunately, when the latter's idiot of a husband had refused to wake up (for which he was feeling sorry afterwards and had apologized approximately a hundred times since he woke up).

"You know I love her, Sally," Annabeth replied, smiling. "And I'm fine now. Thanks for helping me out."

"Of course, Annabeth." Sally returned the smile and went back to making breakfast, which was obviously blue pancakes with maple syrup.

"Hey, love? Can I ask something?" Percy spoke up when his mother was out of earshot.

"This better not be something stupid," Annabeth grunted but nodded nonetheless.

"You never really curse, so is it because of the crazy hormones or . . ."

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU ABOUT NOT ANGERIN—"

There was a squeal again, courtesy to Estelle.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing her barely noticeable baby bump.

"Another seven months," she muttered, glaring at Percy; all of this was his fault, after all.

He simply kissed her on the forehead.

" _Just_ seven months until you can hold our baby in your arms."

The mere thought of holding their tiny bundle of joy (and most probably of poop and tears as well) was enough to get Annabeth tearing up in seconds.

 _Freaking Seaweed Brain and his sweet talk._

* * *

Annabeth hummed a tune that she vaguely remembered was from one of the songs they used to sing at camp while she vacuumed the carpet of their living room. Sally, Paul and Estelle had gone for a morning walk (Estelle wanted to play in the snow, even though there wasn't that much to begin with), so for a short period of time, Annabeth and Percy had the house to themselves until they both left for their respective jobs.

A sudden wave of nostalgia hit her and the next moment, she was a sobbing mess.

It was enough to have a frantic Percy run up to her, asking her repeatedly if everything was okay.

"I-I miss c-camp!" Annabeth managed to sob out, rubbing her eyes. "I mi-miss the activities a-and Chiron and the Athena ca-cabin . . . and—"

Her legs gave way and she fell backwards on the nearby armchair, bringing Percy along with her.

"Then we can go visit camp sometime, love!" Percy exclaimed, trying to placate her like he had done many times whenever she had any nightmares. "I'll ask Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel us there. Don't cry, Wise Girl."

"I can't shadow tra-travel l-like this!"

She motioned towards her stomach and Percy nodded, currently at a loss of words. So, he just placed his arms around her frame and kissed her on the top of her hair.

Her weeping continued. After a while, though, she wasn't sure about _what_ exactly was she crying for.

Annabeth tried to move her head but couldn't do that; Percy was still holding her in a tight embrace, taking deep breaths himself.

"Percy?" she choked out, her voice hoarse. "A-Are you crying?"

"What? No!" He jerked back and Annabeth silently cursed, missing his body warmth. "I was . . . uh . . . Nothing! It's nothing."

Annabeth pulled back herself a bit and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What, Perseus?" she asked. "Why were you practically _wheezing_ on top of my head?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth prodded him with a finger.

"I said," Percy finally relented. "I like the smell of your shampoo and um . . ."

Annabeth giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I can't believe how much of a cutie you are sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smirked, all of his embarrassment evaporating.

"But I'm _your_ cutie, right?"

Annabeth smiled. She placed her hand on her belly, still as swollen as a two-month pregnant belly should be.

"Not for long."

Percy pouted ridiculously.

He got down on his knees, silently asking permission from the lady to lift her blouse up. When she nodded, he scrunched up the piece of fabric and placed a kiss on Annabeth's belly.

"You're taking her away from me, little one," he frowned good-naturedly. "I'll _so_ have to share mommy with you when you're here."

He looked up at her.

"Of course, she'd have to share me with you as well."

Annabeth laughed and entangled her fingers in his unruly hair as he continued to pepper her (and indirectly the baby) with kisses.

That is, before she remembered Camp Half-Blood and started sobbing again.

* * *

"Percy! Sally! Paul! Stella! Look what I brought!" Annabeth cheerfully shouted as she removed her coat and draped it over the hanger besides the door. It had been quite chilly outside.

"What is it, love?" Percy said, emerging from the kitchen, followed by his parents and sister, covered in flour and something that suspiciously looked like . . . egg yolk?

"Why are you guys cov—" She decided that less she knew about it, the better. "Leave it. I bought ice-cream!"

Percy chuckled.

"And?"

"And we are gonna eat ice-cream!"

Annabeth was surprised to see Paul and Sally trying to mask their amusement. Only the nine-year-old looked as ecstatic as Annabeth felt.

"Did you bring some for me too?" Estelle asked, bouncing with happiness. "I wanna eat ice-cream!"

Annabeth grinned.

"Yeah, I did, munchkin! Come on, let's eat ice-cream!"

She was about to get practically dragged towards the dining area when Sally clucked her tongue, apparently going into her _strict-mom_ mode.

"First we're going to eat dinner, you two." She placed her hands on her hips. " _Then_ dessert."

Annabeth groaned.

"But Sally!" she complained. "I want to eat ice-cream!"

"And you're going to eat ice-cream. We all are." Sally folded her arms in front of her. " _After_ we've had dinner."

Even though Annabeth knew deep down that it was her craving speaking, not her, she felt utterly betrayed and betrayed and just _betrayed_.

And Percy wasn't being any help either.

"Oh, how the tables have turned! Mom scolding Annabeth!" he exclaimed, raising his hands above his head. "Thank the gods!"

Annabeth scowled at him.

"Well," she huffed. "I only have enough ice-cream for four people. Guess who isn't getting some, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's look of triumph turned into one of horror.

"You wouldn't!" he gasped out.

"Try me."

"Come o—"

Percy was interrupted mid-sentence (read: mid-argument) by his stepfather.

"Well, we've got brownies in the oven too. We can have brownie-ice-cream sundae after dinner, if you like," Paul suggested, shrugging, and Annabeth's eyes widened.

A part of her brain thought, _Why didn_ _'t I think of that?_ while the other was acknowledging the fact that that was where the egg yolk had come from.

"Yay!" Estelle cheered. "I wanna eat sundae!"

"Me too!" Annabeth agreed with her tiny sister-in-law.

She surged forward and enveloped Paul in a hug, despite the flour and stickiness of the eggs, who brought in Sally in the hug and Estelle rammed into the hugging trio, tugging Percy in along with her.

They all stayed in the group-hug for a moment when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Percy broke away. "Coming!"

He opened the door to reveal a delivery boy.

"Mrs. Jackson?" he said, peering into the house when he was sure Percy wasn't the person who had ordered the food.

"Yes!" Annabeth strode to the door.

"Here's your pizza. Hope you enjoy it!"

With that, the delivery guy went away on his bike.

Annabeth grinned, looking at the three large-pan pizza boxes in her hands. She was sure that her eyes were giving off sparkles and stars just looking at the boxes. Her excitement drowned when she became aware of the stares from the three adults in the room.

" . . . Wanna have pizza?"

* * *

Annabeth groaned, trying to pick up the fallen piece of cloth from the floor.

She bent down carefully, grabbed the napkin and . . . and couldn't straighten up.

 _Uh oh_ , she thought, _What do I do now?_

Yelling for Sally to come and help her seemed like a good idea until she remembered that the older couple had gone out for a dinner-date, leaving their daughter (who was obviously too young to help with the situation and was asleep at the moment) with her brother and sister-in-law, those being Percy and Annabeth.

After trying for a few more minutes, Annabeth decided to call for her husband very, _very_ reluctantly.

In a second, he was there next to her, helping her up.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her back (or at least trying to do so).

"Call me sooner next time, Annabeth," he chided. "Or I'll go tell Mom."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Whenever she did something that she believed to be a necessary evil, Percy would threaten to tell his mother, even if she wasn't in the city like she was right now.

"She's on a date, Perseus."

She expected him to laugh or even give a retort in his defense. What she didn't expect was the low, guttural groan that escaped his lips. Plus, his hands had started to massage her back, reaching her waist and then back up again.

"You know you can't call me 'Perseus' at moments like this when I'm winning any banter."

Annabeth smirked, knowing just what he was implying.

She shrugged.

"Knowing that I've once drank _fire_ only makes me think that I've become weak and out of shape." It came out as a grumble and Annabeth flipped her hair out of her face. "I don't understand how the Hades do you find me . . . appealing now."

"Hey!" Percy shouted, stopping his hands. "I'm the 'Seaweed Brain' in this house. You're the _Wise Girl._ Don't talk stupid."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, although Percy couldn't see it, considering she was facing away from him.

"How is that, exactly?"

"Well—" The sudden change in his voice from _I'm-a-silly-teenager_ to _I-need-you-right-now_ nearly made the blonde laugh. "—I find you as sexy and tempting as I did ten years ago when we started dating. Maybe even more so since the day we got married."

"I don't believe you," she whirled back and whispered in his ear, in the process biting his earlobe.

Percy couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Oh, I'll get you to believe me."

Annabeth didn't hesitate when he practically dragged her to the bedroom.

Later, after they had successfully taken part in the very strenuous activity, they simply lay under the comforter. And while Percy was being a lazy butt, Annabeth was having a thinking-period.

"Percy?" she whispered.

"Mm?" He opened one eye.

"Do you hate me being all bitchy one moment, a cry-baby the other and then throwing up like Hades the next?"

"Who said that?" he asked in reply, which aggravated Annabeth.

"I just did, Seaweed Brain. Don't you ever listen to anything important?"

"I _do_ listen to things that are important, like how much you love me," he replied, smiling, and quickly pecked her nose. "I don't, however, listen to anything stupid like me hating anything you do, love. _Never_ ask that ever again, 'kay?"

Annabeth couldn't help but grin like a fool at the raven-haired man.

"You're an absolute goof, you know that?" she spoke in his ear. "But you're my goof."

They fell into complete silence once again, which Annabeth found utterly peaceful, until:

"Hey, now that we are talking 'bout the roller-coaster of emotions, are you feeling, I dunno, turned on by any chance?" Percy looked at her with his big, hopeful sea-green eyes, similar to a baby seal's.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, before saying, "No, I'm not."

"Dang it."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Percy: What about now, Wise Girl?**

 **Annabeth: . . . I need an aspirin with him around.**

 **Me: Aww! These lovable idiots! Well, lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me some love and support! Until the next chappie!**


	8. Of Kicks and Kickass Names

**Sup, dear readers!**

 **Annabeth: This one seems a bit short.**

 **Me: It is, honestly speaking. I just didn't want to stretch it longer than needed. This is just to set the scenes for the future chapters, okay? Well, some things to get out of the way:**

 **1.** **Warning: Some mentions of sexual content! NOTHING rated M, though!**

 **2\. I don't own the PJO/HoO series.**

 **3\. A BIG thanks to FashionLuver98, DaughterofAthena223, Taiski, Martthegreat, benp0803, DaugtherofAnnabeth and SociopathicChild for adding the story to their favorites' list! Also, special thanks to booknotbookie and AlbaAstridHoffer for sharing the sweet reviews! They made me really happy! AND, a _HUGE_ thanks to the Guest who reviewed, like, four chapters at once (or at least I think it was the same person)! Lots of love! Not to forget the awesome followers who are waiting for more!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Coming up: _Never and Smiles: Of Kicks and Kickass Names_!**

* * *

 **Of Kicks and Kickass Names**

"I'm telling ya," Percy Jackson grumbled. "She doesn't love me. Heck, she doesn't even like me!"

Annabeth, in turn, sighed.

He was at it again. And by 'it' Annabeth meant the usual grumble about how the baby didn't kick whenever Percy placed his hands on his wife's belly.

"She loves you, Percy," Annabeth retorted. "You just happen to be . . . _late_ when it comes to feeling the kick. _And_ impatient."

Percy groaned and threw his hands in the air.

He had, perhaps, experienced this predicament hundreds of times: Annabeth lying on her back, reading a book in the bright light of the bedside lamp while he desperately tried to feel the baby's movement, who happened to be a girl. He would lift her shirt up (with the lady's permission, of course) and then place his hands on her stomach to catch even the slightest of a nudge. Needless to say, he had never gotten successful up to that moment.

And that aggravated him to no end.

"It's alright, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth patted his arm. "You'll feel her kick someday, I prom—"

Mid-sentence, her face scrunched up into a frown and then the blonde smiled.

Now Percy wanted to throw himself into a corner and cry.

"She kicked again, right?"

Annabeth begrudgingly nodded, not wanting to hurt her husband's feelings yet again.

"Come on, try once more," she prompted, motioning towards her abdomen.

Percy untangled his arms from their clasp in front of his chest and lightly started rubbing Annabeth's belly. He knew she found it relaxing. His thought got confirmed when he felt her tensed up muscles relax at his touch.

For another half an hour or so, nothing happened except Annabeth sighing relievedly during the massage, and Percy couldn't help but think about how cruel the Fates were.

Annabeth had obviously been the first person to feel the kicks and flutters, then Poseidon and Athena had been successful, having made their visit just an hour after the latter's daughter had felt the first jab. Then their mortal-but-no-less-than-the-gods parents had been the ones to feel the baby move during their short visits. Even Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Calypso, Frank, Nico, Will, Jason _and_ Leo had managed to feel the little one's prods in the days following the first time.

Percy grumbled when another ten minutes passed by.

"See, Wise Girl," he muttered as Annabeth set the book aside. "Seashell doesn't move when I'm around."

He had thought that Annabeth would roll her eyes and tell him to stay patient.

He did _not_ , however, anticipate the laugh.

"Seashell?" she asked, pinching Percy's cheek affectionately. "You're too cute, Seaweed Brain."

When Percy didn't reply, with his mind still lingering on his (really, really fruitless) attempts to feel his unborn daughter's kick and unfortunate failures, Annabeth sighed, this time with irritation.

"Percy, look at me."

He did.

The daughter of Athena was surprised to find him pouting, his brows furrowed.

"Seaweed Brain," she continued nonetheless. "I think it's time for you to know that she loves you a _lot._ "

Percy's frown only deepened.

"Wha?"

Annabeth chuckled at his apparent lack of words.

"Yes," she replied. "She loves you. She loves us both. I know you haven't felt her move yet, but trust me when I say this, Percy: she _adores_ you because I can sense that. Call it a mother's intuition or my gut feeling, but I simply _know_. And, heck, I wouldn't even believe the gods if they said that our daughter doesn't love you. You are her hero, Perseus. I think that I can hear her thoughts sometimes – being the daughter of Athena and all that – and you know what they are? How much she loves us both and can't wait to meet us in person in the hospital room. So stop worrying about such trivial things, okay?"

Seconds passed after Annabeth was done speaking. Nothing was heard except the slight chirping of the crickets before Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Whoa," he revealed his thoughts finally. "That was . . . eye-opening."

"How was that eye-opening, you idiot? You should've known that all along!"

"Everything you say is eye-opening to me, love."

Annabeth laughed again and the tugged at her husband's arm, who got the gist of her action moved so that now he was propped on the headboard beside her.

"Now kiss me, Seaweed Brain," she ordered, placing her hands on his chest.

It was Percy's turn to chuckle.

"I didn't know you were _so_ eager to do that, Wise Girl."

"Shut up."

With that, Annabeth caught his lips in hers and soon, they were engaged in a heated make-out session which would have surely led to something R-rated had Percy not gasped in the kiss.

He pulled away, prompting his wife to look at him like he was from another world or something.

"Sophia," Percy blurted out. "Y-Yes! Athena - wisdom - _Greek!_ Tha-that's it!"

"What?" Annabeth was clearly not following his abrupt train of thoughts.

"Sophia Jackson." His eyes were wide as he spoke. "Seashell's name."

And it all fitted. Everything came falling into place.

They discussed names from time to time since the moment they had found out the gender, but 'Claire', 'Susan', 'Melinda' or 'Hannah' didn't quite seem to have the . . . _rightness_ to them, at least for their child. But the name 'Sophia' did.

Annabeth didn't know why, but tears pooled in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, only to have them roll down her cheeks. Percy was quick to wipe them away with his thumb, resting his hand on her face for a moment more.

"Sophia means wisdom," she mumbled, grasping Percy's hand. "A-And the middle name can be . . . 'Zoë', yes."

Percy only nodded. The name had just started to sound much more perfect.

He slid down the bed, resuming his previous position with his hand on Annabeth's belly and his face near it.

"Do you like the kickass name, Seashell?" Percy said, caressing the baby-bump with the hand not preoccupied with his wife. "Sophia Zoë Jackson."

And for the first time in forever, when he was least expecting it (though he _was_ probably wishing that all along somewhere in the back of his mind), Percy felt his daughter's kick.

The grin that formed on his face nearly split it in half. He wanted to dance just then and there.

Annabeth found herself mirroring the grin. She was happy, too; so much so that she even decided to excuse Percy's word choices.

Just because it was absolutely perfect: the moment, the setting and the name.

"I'm never going to forget this," he whispered, closing his eyes, placing his lips on Annabeth's belly. "Never."

She squeezed his hand tightly.

"I know."

Minutes passed with none of them saying anything, which was a pretty typical thing with them when they wanted peace. They didn't need their heads under the stars or a pretty lake nearby (although their swimming pool was big enough to call a lake) to enjoy the blissful atmosphere. All they needed was each other's company, and they had it already.

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed suddenly, tapping his shoulder.

He looked up at her.

"I think you'd want to get here now."

His gaze turned questioning.

"I'm in _the mood_."

Both of them got engulfed in sniggers before . . . well, you _know_ what happened after that.

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Percy: Sophia _is_ a pretty name. We can name our daughter that, Wise Girl.**

 **Annabeth: *blushing like crazy* I'm not pregnant, idiot!**

 **Aphrodite: Aww! But we can make that happen, can't we, Hera?**

 **Hera: *giving Annabeth the stink-eye* I don't think so. That blonde girl is so arrogant, snobbish, irritating, disrespe—**

 **Me: Wait, what?! Where did you two come from?! This is getting really out of control! Imma end it right here for now! Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to let me know that staying awake till four in the morning did not go to vain! Until the next chappie!**


	9. Panic! At The Hotel

**Hello, dear readers.**

 **It has been a very, very long time since I last uploaded any fanfic on this site. I was just too busy with schoolwork and life in general to complete the chapter, but here it is now.**

 **Percy: Hey, guys! Jaso—**

 **Me: Nope. I do _not_ have time nor patience to deal with this right now. Here are some things to be noted: **

**1\. Word Count (without A/N): 3,068**

 **2\. I do not own the PJO/HoO series.**

 **3.** ** **A BIG thanks to Kicklover109 and Rocketay for adding the story to their favorites' list! Also, special thanks to booknotbookie and Guest for sharing the sweet reviews! I'm glad y'all liked it! Lots of love! Not to forget the awesome followers who are waiting for more!****

 ** **And finally, enjoy! _Never and Smiles: Panic! At The Hotel!_****

* * *

 **Panic! At The Hotel**

If she was being honest (and she _was_ ), Annabeth would say that things were getting out of hand now. Had anyone told her before that pregnancy was going to be _this_ hard, she wouldn't ever have even gotten pregnant.

Not that she wasn't excited for Sophia Zoë Jackson to be born. Hell, her eagerness to hold the baby had no bounds. Annabeth was never a day-dreamer, but she would often imagine her little girl speaking gibberish, or wanting to sleep and cuddle with her and Percy, or an older version of Seashell asking her to help tie her ponytail.

She smiled, remembering the nickname her husband had given to the unborn girl.

"Come on, sweetheart," she mumbled under her breath, rubbing her belly. "The world's nice enough for you to come out now."

She sighed as 'sweetheart' performed an unnaturally hard kick to her bladder.

Considering it was Frank and Hazel's wedding reception, Annabeth did _not_ want to wet herself. _And_ she was wearing a dress, which only made the matters worse.

The newly-wedded couple sat at the head of the table, grins adorning their faces. They had just given a short speech, thanking everyone for coming after all the reception-rituals (as the group had come to call the bouquet/garter throw, special dances and cake-cutting) were over, and now the guests were doing nothing but enjoying the six-course meal. Soft music flowed through them all, making the atmosphere relaxing and calm, even with all the gods present there as their Roman counterparts.

It helped that the Olympians were sitting at another table, and theirs only accommodated the Zhangs, Jacksons, Graces, Underwoods, Nico, Will, Reyna, Thalia and (engaged but still not married) Leo and Calypso.

Annabeth had _loved_ the day, but one thing miffed her and that was where the pregnancy part came in: she couldn't even have a little bit of wine, for gods' sake!

"Are you okay, Wise Girl?" she heard Percy ask (who had noticed her scrunched up face). He was whispering though, knowing that she didn't want him to create a scene.

She simply nodded, squeezing his hand she held under the table for good measure.

He went back to laughing at Leo's jokes, but Annabeth could see his eyes weren't laughing anymore.

Yeah, he got worried like that easily; and that made her love him even more than she already did. Maybe to the extent that it was almost unhealthy.

Her train of thoughts went to all the sappy, cry-worthy memories and she chided herself for thinking about those specific instances, figuring Piper would kill her if anything happened to her makeup.

Speaking of Piper, Annabeth noticed that the daughter of Aphrodite's eyes had gone wide. She was sitting beside her, of course, so that she could help if anything drastic were to happen.

Annabeth wondered if the _"anything"_ part was happening right now.

Then she noticed something wet trailing down her legs. For a second she thought that she had peed herself, but then Annabeth noticed Piper motioning towards her belly.

And it all made sense.

Her water had broken.

Annabeth was going into labor.

She tried to stay calm and nearly succeeded as well until she broke the news to her darling husband, who _had_ to take it all to another level.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, making every eye in the room look at him as if he were crazy. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

He sprung up from his seat and flailed his arms like a fish, which was pretty ironic and hilarious.

Hearing (and seeing) the commotion, Sally and Paul came running through (with a giggling Estelle behind them), having been graciously invited by the bride and groom.

"What is it, Percy?" Paul asked, placing a hand on his step-son's shoulder.

"Annabeth's in labor!" Percy replied hysterically and Annabeth wanted to slap him so bad. They had been getting ready for this moment for weeks, and he still acted like a moron as if he knew nothing.

Considering it was Percy, he probably _didn't_ even pay attention to anything their midwife had instructed.

"Calm down, Percy," Piper whisper-shouted and it had an immediate effect. Annabeth knew she had laced her words with charmspeak. "And stay calm for the rest of this process, thank you."

Just then, the first contraction hit, making Annabeth wince.

The wincing didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

"Are you okay?" he was sitting beside her again, holding her hand. "Wise Girl? Was it a contraction?"

"Time it," was Annabeth's only reply, her eyes shut, trying to focus on not screaming out loud. Because the contractions _hurt.'_

"It's going to be alright, dear," Annabeth's mother-in-law said, rubbing her back.

She slowly opened her eyes, searching for the newly-wedded couple.

"Sorry, guys," Annabeth managed to let out, looking at Frank and Hazel apologetically.

"There's no need to be sorry, Annabeth," Hazel replied, smiling at her. She motioned towards the lady's belly. "This is more important right now. Are you comfortable enough?"

Annabeth nodded, taking in deep breaths.

She watched as Frank and Hazel thanked the leaving guests one by one and her eyes teared up once more, thinking how great friends they were, choosing to end their wedding reception three-quarters of the way in, just so that they could be with her, even though they'd be outside the delivery room when the time actually came.

Soon, the reception hall was near-empty, the only ones there being the Jacksons' close friends and family, including the gods and goddesses.

She could feel Percy shaking beside her, taking in deep breaths himself.

Poseidon and Athena (who were their Roman counterparts moments ago) came rushing, too, pushing aside the small group of beings.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, so much so that Annabeth almost found it too peaceful, when someone's phone rang.

"It's mine, it's mine," Jason confirmed and went away to take the call.

"Stay strong, Annabeth," Athena mumbled, hoping no one would hear her motherly side come into play.

Annabeth simply nodded once more.

"There's too much traffic in the way, guys," Jason reported, done talking to the demigod who had called. "Allen said it is nearly impossible to reach _any_ hospital in time."

Silence filled the room once more.

"Apollo will help, won't you?" Athena suddenly exclaimed, looking at the said god pointedly.

"No can do, sorry," he replied, shaking his head following his answer. Annabeth figured it was because he was intimated by Zeus, who also happened to be the king of the gods and his father.

"The less we interfere in a mortal's life the better."

"Artemis?"

She nodded.

"I can," Artemis said. "I helped deliver my brother, after all. But interfering with a mortal's life . . . Not a good idea."

Annabeth, still in pain from a particularly strong contraction, felt like rampaging the whole venue. She was in labor and no one seemed to care enough to help her give birth to her daughter.

"I-I can help," came a voice from behind. Annabeth craned her neck to find Will Solace rubbing his neck nervously. "I-I mean, I've done a course for this situation before and even though I specialize in the pediatric area . . . I-I think I can do this."

All eyes turned towards him.

"Will, that's—" Percy's words remained strangled in his throat. "You feel comfortable with this, right?"

Will chuckled nervously.

"Am I fine with delivering an actual live baby and not inanimate dolls? Nope," he said. "But I-I'm trained for such specific situations. And I _have_ delivered Coach Hedge's son."

Annabeth could feel her husband's gears rotating in his head, but she was the one in labor here and she was losing patience.

"JUST DO IT, SOLACE!" she yelled, although not meaning to. "GET HER OUT! YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION."

She could see Nico bob his head affirmatively through her peripheral vision and she wanted to hug him then and there.

"Alright. Percy, take Annabeth to the groom's suite. Nico, bring my emergency kit from the car. And someone call the midwife and tell her to reach us as soon as possible." Will spoke, getting in doctor-mode. "Frank, Hazel, you guys can go home if you's like. It is your weddi—"

"We're not leaving without seeing Sophia," Hazel said, looking up at her husband.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Frank replied, smiling.

Annabeth's eyes teared up once again, partially due to the pain of another contraction, and partially because of the adoration and care of the family she had learned to love.

Even the gods and goddesses; who were going to wait too, by the looks of it.

As Percy picked Annabeth up bridal-style, Annabeth couldn't help but wish that their daughter be born in a hospital, like normal babies. But, well, it was fitting for Sophia to come into the world amid the panic.

She was a Jackson, after all.

The next thing Annabeth knew, she was being set down on the bed by Percy. The son of Poseidon gently kissed her knuckles.

"I'll be right here, love."

The next long hours into the process of dilation (without the much wanted epidural) were just filled with screams and shouts directed at her seaweed brained husband. Will had had a long conversation with May - their midwife - and she advised him against waiting for her to reach them, as the traffic on the road to the venue hotel was "simply ridiculous".

Just their luck.

So, when Will told her to push, Annabeth almost breathed a sigh of relief.

And push, she did.

Annabeth held her breath for twelve seconds, her grip on Percy's hand tightening with every passing second, and then tiredly collapsed on the bed, panting.

"You're doing so good, Wise Girl," Percy whispered from his seat on the bed beside her. His back was faced towards Will and Annabeth knew that he was apprehensive of looking at Will, Piper, and Thalia, afraid of their disappointed or sad expressions, if present.

He was worried about Seashell's health, with her being born in a hotel suite rather than in a fully equipped hospital.

Taking a shaky breath, Annabeth pushed again.

Yet, nothing.

"I can't do it!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing Percy's hand tighter if that was possible.

"Come on, Annabeth," Piper urged from her position of holding her legs apart along with Thalia. "Please, push."

"I CAN'T!" Annabeth yelled, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "PERSEUS JACKSON, I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

From the corner of her eyes, Annabeth saw Percy flinching from her verbal assault.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, attempting to kiss her forehead (an attempt she rendered unsuccessful). "But Annabeth, think of baby Soph. You have to push."

Still crying, Annabeth took in a strangled breath.

And with all her might, she pushed again.

A split second later, her screams were replaced with the sounds of Will screaming profanities, something that rarely happened.

Of course, Percy sensed something was wrong, too. He pried her fingers open and scrambled to where the son of Apollo stood.

His eyes widened.

"Are those—"

"L-Legs," Thalia mumbled, but in the dead silence of the room, everyone heard her crystal clear.

"It's a breech birth," Will confirmed, worry etched on his face. "She's coming feet-first."

It was Percy who swore this time and Annabeth's stomach dropped.

Will wasn't prepared for this.

 _She_ wasn't prepared for this.

Sensing her distress, Percy resumed his perch near her and held her hand once again.

"Annabeth, listen to me," he said. "You-you have to push again and get her out _now_. Please, love. Listen to me just this once."

"You don't think I want her out?!" Annabeth's tone was accusatory, but she couldn't help it. "Percy, I'm trying! It _hurts_!"

"I know, baby," Percy replied, his eyes tearing up. "But we need you to push. _Seashell_ needs you to push."

"I wanna hold h-her," Annabeth whispered, sobbing.

"I wanna hold her too, Wise Girl." Percy nodded, smiling. "One last time, Annabeth. Push."

And Annabeth pushed, screaming.

The next thing she knew, her screams were yet again replaced not by Will's curses, but by the loud cries of their newborn. Annabeth's head finally flopped down on the pillows with relief washing over her mind.

"Piper, get the warm water and towel," Will instructed and Annabeth felt her legs being lowered down by her two best friends.

She couldn't place a finger on what had happened next, except that Thalia had disposed the towel from underneath her butt as Will cut the umbilical cord and Piper tended to the baby, probably wiping her clean.

She felt Percy's hand slip out of her own and managed to open her eyes to look at him rubbing his eyes, a clear sign of his tiredness. The birth itself had taken almost a full day (during which the midwife hadn't been able to reach them; with their streak of luck, it was no surprise though), but they were awake for the most of the day before for the wedding.

Suddenly, the door burst open and May surged inside, looking frantic.

"Is it over?" she asked, checking her wristwatch.

"It is, May," Percy replied, standing up to greet her. "Although you need help us adjust to all of this for the moment. And we also need your help in getting the birth certificate approved by the hospital."

May smiled and hugged Percy and then Annabeth, congratulating them. Then she proceeded to take a carbon pad, weighing machine and a piece of paper that looked like an incomplete birth certificate out of the giant bag she had apparently hauled in behind her.

"We need to measure little Sophia's weight and then get her foot's carbon print," May explained like she already had before and rushed to where Will and Piper were.

Annabeth sighed, itching to hold her baby.

"Percy?" she spoke up, her voice raspy due to all the screaming. "Where is Sophia? I wanna hold her."

Percy walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. But before he could reply, Will came forward with a little bundled up baby in his arms.

"Here she is," he announced, grinning, albeit the tiredness etched on his face seemed to beg for a nap.

After Percy had helped her to sit propped up on pillows, Will handed the newborn to Annabeth and she started tearing up again.

Finally.

"F- _Finally_ ," Percy voiced her thoughts, his voice shaky and choked up.

Annabeth motioned him to sit next to her and he obliged wholeheartedly.

"Sophia Zoë Jackson," Annabeth whispered as she looked at their little girl. "Seashell, it's mommy."

Sophia, just then, decided to start crying again. Her squirming resulted in the towel on her head to fall off, revealing dark tufts of hair.

Panic overtook Annabeth and a part of her mind went through all the knowledge she had acquired from the pregnancy books. Meanwhile, another part told to just go with her maternal instincts.

"Shh . . . Shh, sweetie," Annabeth spoke to the baby, gently rocking her in her hold. "I'm right here. Daddy's right here, too, you know. We've waited a long time for you, Seashell. We love you."

Sophia slowly began to calm down, her sobs muting down to sniffles and she fell asleep, but not before gazing with curious eyes at her parents doting over her.

"Hi, Soph." It was the first time Percy had said anything since Annabeth began holding their baby. "I'm your dad."

His words were exceptionally simple, yet Annabeth's heart fluttered with adoration for the love of her life.

Silence overtook the small family and Annabeth took the time to notice that Will, Piper, Thalia, and May had left the room, possibly to give them much wanted privacy and to notify others.

It seemed like hours had passed before the daughter of Athena broke the hush, her eyes boring into Percy's.

"She has your hair."

Percy grinned and threw his head back with a laugh.

"I know. But she has the eyes I fell in love with," Percy retorted playfully, kissing Sophia's tiny nose. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl, but you have a strong contender to fight against for my attention."

Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You think I would mind?"

"Nope. Never."

Annabeth chuckled as Percy snuggled up against her and began caressing Sophia's fuzzy hair with his fingers.

Peaceful silence enveloped the three yet again . . . before their truly insane family — gods and demigods alike — barged through the door, making Sophia start crying, evidently not happy with her sleep getting disrupted.

"PERCABETH BABY!" Aphrodite squealed as Ares tried (and failed) to calm her down a bit. Hera and Zeus congratulated them curtly before leaving the room for more people to enter. Percy's parents had decided to inform Annabeth's parents (who could not come to the wedding due to Helen's work and the twin's school) about the birth and were missing from the scene, but Annabeth figured it wouldn't be too long before they were thrown into the mix, too. All the gods and goddesses blessed the new parents and Sophia (whom Annabeth had managed to get to sleep again). Athena and Poseidon had only began to squabble over who must hold the baby first, when it became apparent that the Stoll brothers, Leo, Grover, and Jason had managed to buy two dozen balloons, a cake, streamers, and banners saying _'A girl is born!'_ , and were now the instigators of an inevitable party.

Thus began the party that was bound to last at least a couple of hours.

A part of her wished that they would all just leave the couple alone with their child, but Annabeth knew that she would never have it any other way.

Not in a million years.

Looking at Percy's excitement shine through his exhaustion, Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Loved it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews! There's always room for improvement (besides, I couldn't spell check this chappie, so go a little bit easy, guys).**

 **Aphrodite: Aww, we need real Percabeth babies, though! Hera! Can we make this happ—**

 **Hera: Ugh, but the insolent blonde gets on my nerves! She's so disrespec—**

 **Me: Oh. My. Gods! Why do I have to put up with this?! Aight, I'm gonna just sign off now, before my head bursts! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW, lovely readers! Until the next chappie!**


End file.
